What Draco Malfoy wants
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: Draco Malfoy. We hear the name and we tremble. Every one of us. Because let's face it, he has that way of getting into our heads and well, we all know that Whatever Draco Malfoy is adamant to get, he will get. It's a rule of nature. And Hermione is about to find that out... DM/HG


**Hello hello dolls!**

Here's my latest OS. Just a small story that you will hopefully like! =) And if you watch **Gossip Girl** by any chance, imagine Draco having Chuck's voice. Because let's face it, that voice would make me fall head over heels! lol well

**Get to reading then! =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

What Draco Malfoy wants...**  
**

The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled the air heavily and the cool wintery scent still lingering in it did nothing but spread joy everywhere in muggle London. Spring was on its way. The birds were starting to sing shyly and the trees also had decided to start blooming.

Everything hinted towards a great Saturday morning.

Except, one person wasn't so happy.

"This is so unfair" the brunette groaned, glaring holes into her friend's head.

"Oh really? How is that so?

The man sitting across from her had a smirk on his face that only meant one thing: He was a Malfoy. And the smooth porcelain skin around his face only gave away the confirmation that he was the youngest of the prestigious family. Draco Malfoy to be precise.

"You cheated Malfoy!" she pouted.

"I did no such thing and you know it very well _Granger_" he pressed on her last name, his smirk growing in surface.

"I'm serious Draco! Are you really going to make me do this?"

"You lost the bet Hermione darling… It's your fault. And besides, you should know better than to bet against me" He said, his voice as pretentious as it so often was.

"I know I lost the stupid bet! But seeing as you're my friend and you love me so much I thought you wouldn't be too hard on me!" she wailed, her eyes focused on the stranger she was supposed to approach.

"Love…" he said cheekily, "Don't get me wrong, I do love you oh so very much… However my slytherin reputation has taken a toll from the day we became friends. It's gone down a painful lot so I absolutely need to regain it. I can't have people thinking I've gone soft."

"Oh but you have gone soft!" she cried in defeat, throwing her arms up in the air. "You're almost on Harry's level!"

"I most certainly am not!" he countered, looking pallid. "And just for your impertinence in comparing me to Potter, you will honor your debt! To think that I was actually going to relieve you of your duty!"

"No wait! Relieve me! Relieve me! I'll do whatever else you want!"

Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow, Draco grinned:

"Relieve you? You'll do whatever I want? It kind of sounds like you're coming on to me…"

"In your dreams you nasty ferret" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"And you just missed your second chance of getting out of our sweet little deal!"

"I despise you have I told you that before?"

"Of course you have darling but now it's time you go embarrass yourself!" he smirked evilly. "And don't forget I'll be listening to you so don't try to play smart"

With a sneer, Hermione got up without another word and made her way to the poor man who just didn't know what he had coming.

"Excuse me sir…"

In surprise, the man turned towards her, a look of awe crossing his face as he took her in.

"Yes?" He asked with a breath tainted of alcohol, cigarettes and poor hygiene.

Resisting the gag reflex, Hermione scrunched up her nose in disgust. She was already planning the murder of her dear friend and her head and the prospective revenge gave her the strength she needed.

She glanced at Draco. Couldn't he at least have chosen someone a smidge bit better looking than the one she was presently talking to?!

"Hum I couldn't help but notice that you have a beautiful smile…"

"I do?" the man slurred.

"Yes you do… I was wondering if I could take you out sometime… I'd understand if you said no. I can see how I wouldn't fit the type of women you usually date but nevertheless, I'm hoping you might give me a chance…"

As she said every word, Hermione added another stab to Draco's chest mentally.

And the poor man, stunned beyond normality, just stared at her, hyperventilating to a point where she started worrying about his respiratory system.

"Hum… I'll be out of the country on business for the next 6 months but give me a call then ok?" she all but groaned, impatient to leave.

"Smile darling or we'll have to do this over again" she heard Draco's sarcastic voice in her ear.

Giving the man a forceful smile, she took a pen out of her pocket and wrote Draco's phone number on a small piece of paper before handing it to him. Revenge could be sweet sometimes!

Going up on her tiptoes, she kissed his cheek reluctantly before whispering in his ear:

"In 6 months, call me."

Without demanding her rest, Hermione turned around and started towards the door, Draco soon behind her, chuckling obnoxiously.

As soon as they were out of the café, Hermione turned to him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"You think that was funny?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes I absolutely do!" he answered with a grin. "In fact" he added, throwing his arm around her neck, "I think we should bet more often."

"In your dreams you little she-devil!" Hermione scoffed.

"I don't know if I should be offended by the fact that you just called me a woman or not… Actually females tend to be more effective when it comes to anything that has evil in it so I guess I can only take it as a compliment!"

"Ugh! You infuriate me!" she hissed as she walked away.

"Hey!" he said as he jogged to reach her, throwing his arm once more around her. "Don't be mad" he pleaded with a pout.

"I'm not mad. But you should say sorry…"

"I would say sorry… But I actually can't because I just realized something…"

"Which is?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

"In 6 months, you won't be available to date anymore…"

"Oh really and you know that how?"

"Because you'll be engaged to me!" he replied with a sly grin.

"Stop playing around Draco" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not playing" he responded as he stared at her, his face devoid of any and all expression of sarcasm or mockery. "In the past two years that we've been friends, I've let you date. I've even set you up on a date with Theo. And Blaise actually."

"Your point being?"

"My point being that you've always managed to find something to each one of your dates to push them away. But you and I have been friends for quite a while now and I'm still around…"

"I've been friends with Harry and Ron for almost 12 years you nitwit!"

"Darling, I don't appreciate you calling me names" he grinned. "And besides, don't tell me that you don't feel it too… The gnawing at the pit of your stomach every time I come around…" He waited for her to say otherwise but she didn't. "And what's wonderful is that I feel it too."

"Draco…" Hermione breathed slowly.

"I've felt it from the first time I really hung out with you. And I've known for two years that you and I would be perfect for each other."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. But I've always figured you'd be better off without me so I've let you date. I've always encouraged you to do so in the hopes that you could find someone better suited for the task of being in love with you than myself."

"I didn't know you were the masochist type…"

"I'm not. But like I said, I care for you a lot so I wanted to let you have all the chances at a life with anybody but myself… but I've just realized that I want you all to myself now…"

"Well I won't go out with you Draco. If our relationship fails, our friendship will too."

"Nonsense" he grinned "Our relationship will not fail. And you must remember that whatever Draco Malfoy is adamant to get he will get. Therefore, you don't have a choice but to go out on a date with me tonight."

"So you talk about yourself at the third person now?" she asked, unable to repress the smile playing around her lips.

"Well I am Draco Malfoy after all. There aren't many people like me in this world. I'm one of a kind love" he said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Ah yes you are the arrogant, pretentious, snobbish Draco Malfoy. How could I forget that oh lord Malfoy!"

"I like a female who bows down to me…" he purred, a luscious look playing being his eyes as he took her in.

"We can't date Draco… it will ruin everything…" she whispered, feeling the gnawing he talked about previously.

"Of course we can love. And we will. Like I've already mentioned, you don't have but a choice to agree…"

"But…"

"No buts Hermione. I'm picking you up tonight at 8 for our first date" he whispered as he bent down slowly and kissed her lips passionately, letting go of all the feelings he had been restraining for the past two years. "I'll see you later future wife of mine."

With that he left her standing there, shocked at the lingering waves of electricity still making their waves down her body.

_Hermione Malfoy…_, she thought as she went through her wardrobe in her head, trying to find the perfect dress to wear to her date with her future husband.

Because there was no doubts in her mind that if they started dating, she would certainly end up being the wife of Draco Malfoy. He wanted it to be that way.

And so did she.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well then?**

I hope you liked it! =) And for all of you who read What Matters and 7 Malfoys on A Plane, i haven't forgotten about you. I'll be posting a new chapter this week end!

May i ask for a review then pretty please?

**Kisses darlings,**  
**MrsMalfoyy.**


End file.
